


【新年贺文】GB的新年前夜

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 接民宿设定，开车小甜饼。





	【新年贺文】GB的新年前夜

July缠着Bas玩了一整天捉迷藏，直到God赶回来吃晚饭才消停，Bas叫了自家餐厅的外卖，墨鱼面，三文鱼塔塔，生牛肉裹了芝麻菜，金枪鱼过了下火，都是God喜欢吃的菜，又给July单独叫了份水果披萨，总之新年前夕，每个人都吃得消心满意足。

纵然July撑着说不睡要跨年，一家三口坐着看电视的时候，July还是趴在God身上昏睡了过去，看看表才不到九点。Bas从God身上把July转到自己怀中，一边用口型跟God比划一边把July抱回了卧室，再出来的时候，God已经换了台，July不在实在没有必要看第一万零八百遍的猫和老鼠。

各个电视台都在播着跨年晚会，争奇斗艳的抢着收视率，不用当儿子的睡垫，God得以在沙发上伸长腿，背靠在沙发上，拿着遥控器机械地换台，等Bas过来。

Bas在厨房冲了杯热巧克力，小心翼翼地端到客厅到沙发上落座，烫手的杯子限制了他的动作幅度。Bas挪动着屁股，终于在God怀里找到一个舒服的位置，God探过脸来一闻，果然是热巧克力的味道。

Bas立志要在July面前做个好爸爸，言传身教，所以绝不能在他面前吃糖和零食，所以纵然夜深，但好不容易等到July睡了，Bas得以破戒。

God蹭蹭Bas脸，“小猪。”

他的小猪靠着他呼噜噜喝了一大口，God终于找到自己想看的了。

一个收费的综艺台在重播民宿，还是第一集，电视里是两个人正在接受录制前的访谈。

字幕：第一次接吻在什么时候？

Bas接过台本看到这个问题不好意思地大笑起来，只拿着台本捂脸，并不作答。God听到节目组的问题开始打岔，“这是个秘密，不能说。”

节目组把两人分开了，重新提问。

没了God阻挡，Bas此时格外老实，有问必答，“在菲律宾的一个沙滩上。”

“什么时候？”

“开Fanmeeting的时候。”

字幕打出了公费恋爱几个字。

此时Bas巧克力已经喝完了，God凑过去吻他，吻一个巧克力味的拔。

“你那个时候根本不会接吻呐，就只会贴着我嘴。”

Bas脸红，作势打了他一下，“是是是，哪像您第一次就这么流氓，把舌头都伸进来了。”两人一向聚少离多的，fanmeeting单独在房间的时候，根本没办法控制住对彼此的欲望，可是又不能做到底，那就太明显了，God把所有欲望都发泄在Bas嘴唇上，一遍又一遍的教他亲吻，Bas嘴一直都是破的，小孩那时撒着娇跟他抱怨过。

“那为什么教了这么多遍还不会亲？一直咬我，我要咬回来啊。”God狡辩着，继续他的亲吻教学，一遍又一遍的，深吻浅吻像一次又一次的烙印印在Bas心上。

电视里还在放着两人的采访，

“现在基本都住在这边了……庭院的四季其实还是有点差异的，花的品种不一样……夏天闷热潮湿，冬天的雨水是泳池的味道……”

但两人都已经无心看电视了，两个人在电视机前吻到难舍难分。

God一只手从Bas衣服的前襟里伸进去揉搓着他的胸，另一只手熟门熟路的去拉Bas的睡裤，Bas配合着脱了下来。God松开他，俯身去摸沙发旁边的侧袋，抹出一手润滑，搓热了后伸到Bas后方去，一点点拓开他，两人又是许久未做，润滑很是费了一番功夫，最后Bas觉得自己都快要射了，God才停了手，让Bas一手扶着，一手撑着自己穴口慢慢吞了进去。

God在他身后撑着双腿，丝毫没有帮忙的打算，Bas没撑住，一下就坐到了底，忍不住尖叫出声，随即连忙捂住嘴，生怕把儿子吵醒。God被他逗笑了，低声跟Bas说，“把衣服拉起来，咬住。”

电视里已经开始放正式录制的第一天了，电视上的Bas在床上困顿地点头，God正在劝他要不睡个回笼觉吧。

“还记得你为什么这么困吗？”

Bas想了一会才想起来，脸立马红透了，但好在咬着衣服，他不能也不想回答这个羞耻的问题。

“是被我干得太累了吧，还记得那晚的感觉吗？”God一边在他身体里缓慢进出，一边说着让Bas更加羞耻的话。

Bas却只是摇头，不知道是在阻止God别说了还是不记得了。

“是这样吗？”God全根慢慢没入又慢慢抽出，每一条青筋都刮擦着Bas肠道的褶皱，本来就在释放的边缘的Bas忍不住在God怀里颤抖了一下，呜咽着求他快点。

“哦，是这样吗？”God扶住Bas腰，让他双手在两侧撑住自己的膝盖，开始快速挺进抽出，Bas被顶得喘不上气来，不自觉松了口中紧咬的衣服，尽可能的大口呼吸，让自己不至于在这灭顶的快感里昏过去。

粉嫩的肠肉随着God分身的进出而被带出带进，紧紧裹着God不放，润滑液在高速抽插中被打成白色的泡沫积聚在穴口，跟肠肉的粉色形成了鲜明的对比。God在Bas身后看着这幅淫靡的景色更加性致勃发，Bas在颠簸中只是稍微碰了自己前头一下，就射了出来，随即整个人后仰，瘫在God怀里喘着粗气。

God低头跟他接吻，帮他平复呼吸，唇齿交缠间，God夸他，现在就很会吻了。

Bas还未从高潮中平复过来，连翻白眼的力气都没有，God把他双腿打开放在自己双腿外侧，伸手去摩擦两人交合的地方，Bas在他怀里瑟缩了一下。

God又捉了他舌头去吻。

 

电视上演到两人在收拾屋子，Bas现在趴在God身上全靠God自己慢慢动着。

Bas刚射过一次，想再到顶峰的欲望并不是那么强烈，只是怕在God胸口听他心跳，由着God在自己体内来回慢慢移动，时不时跟他亲吻一下。God手游走在Bas全身上下，每一处都摸起来水光润滑的，好捏又好闻，他忍不住咬了Bas肩头一下，Bas报复地咬了他乳头。

“哎哟！”轮到God尖叫出声，Bas连忙去捂他的嘴，两人一对上眼又忍不住吃吃笑起来。

God拍拍他屁股，示意让Bas从他身上下来，Bas听话地乖乖趴在了沙发上，God翻到他背面，一手撑着他穴口，一手扶住，一插到底。

穴道温暖松软，被开拓许久，还残留着分泌出的肠液跟润滑。

Bas忙伸手到地上乱抓，随便塞了什么到自己嘴里防止自己叫出声。

温存结束，God按住Bas腰，只固定Bas臀部让自己抽查，Bas被顶的满脸都是生理泪水，快感夹杂着敏感点没有被照顾到的难受。

他回头向God望去，捉住他手腕示意他再深点，就停到那里，让他高潮。

可惜没有语言，God完全没能领会他的意思，看见Bas突然回头，眼角眉梢全是欲情，脸红红的，忍不住扯了他嘴里的衣服俯身去吻他。

Bas被God封住嘴，只能呜呜叫着，God双手反扣住他肩把他整个人钳制在手 与下身之间，Bas手也被折倒胸前，全身上下没有一点动弹的余地，只能感受God每次进入拔出带来的快感，并且……Bas有种错觉，God似乎每次都比上次进得更深了……他有种自己要被捅穿的错觉……

God进出的速度越来越快，肠壁被摩擦得滚烫，就在Bas以为自己要烧起来时，God射了。

一股股的精液打到肠壁上，Bas爆发了，后边的甬道随着每一道精液收缩，将God分身紧紧箍住，似要榨干God最后一滴。

God稍稍从高潮中恢复过来，拨开Bas汗湿的额发，吻吻他脸，伸手想帮Bas前端释放却发觉Bas下方的沙发下一片水渍，才明白Bas没用手也到了。他抱紧Bas。

Bas比他小一个号，自己正好能整个覆盖住他。

Bas在他怀里转过身来，幽幽地跟他接吻，两个人抱着在沙发上又躺了许久，电视里的两人开始在演莎士比亚的小剧场了。

“Call me but love……”

“Thou thy love.” Bas没按着电视上演，重新换了句。

“我也爱你。”God又吻他，倏忽间窗外一时绽放出万朵礼花，看来新年到了。

烟火明灭间，Bas跟他说Happy New Year.

Happy New Year. 第十四年快乐。

 

新年一起倒数的话时会永远在一起的。

17年年末的时候God这么跟Bas讲过。

Bas撇嘴，“16年底跟我一起在清迈倒数的小伙伴别说永远了，17年他就不见了。”

“那个……16年我在清迈跨的年……”

Bas卡了壳，他们俩之间匪夷所思的命中注定与趣味相投太可怕了。

God挠挠鼻子，“那个，我的意思是我会永远在你身边的。”

我知道，P’God。

我想每年都与你在一起跨年。

我也知道。

 

 

God突然一把抱起Bas，举着他往卧室移动，两人嘴唇就没有分开过。

God把Bas扔上床，回身锁了门。

寂静中，咔哒上锁的声音都让Bas的汗毛倒竖了一下。

有次July半夜哭醒找爸爸，两人那时候还没有养成卧室上锁的习惯，做到半截被儿子看见的经历，两人实在不想再来一次了。

 

 

Bas被抵在床头进入，只有头肩得以与床垫接触，Bas整个人简直是倒掉着目睹了God进入自己的整个过程。

穴口被撑大，抽查间肠肉被带进带出，Bas羞耻的全身上下都是红的。

烟火在Bas身上明灭。

 

主卧隔音，Bas终于可以叫出声来，却也只是无意义的呜咽。

 

两人在一起这么多年，每次见面却还是收不住劲，对彼此的渴望从未消减，反而与日俱增。

 

两人拥抱着面对面做，不停亲吻彼此，Bas觉得自己明天回清迈时，肯定全身上下都会肿了，但他顾及不到这么多了，他饥渴地舔吻着God的颈侧，在喉结处流连忘返，甚至轻轻咬了他一口，却被God狠狠打了下屁股，连带着甬道穴口都瑟缩了下。

“你家暴！”Bas在他怀里控诉他。

God笑着把他按回床上，“对呀，我家暴。”每说一个字就狠狠顶入一下，Bas很快就在快感中将这茬抛诸脑后。


End file.
